


Steve Likes To Cuddle

by Jelliebean71



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliebean71/pseuds/Jelliebean71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Steve not being cuddly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Likes To Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/gifts).



> ^ You are super nice and ily!

Steve likes to cuddle.  He seems to always feel cold, so he enjoys the warmth that other people provide him with.  He especially enjoys cuddling with Tony.  Tony is always warm and understanding when Steve comes to him, shivering because he’s remembering the ice.  Tony understands.  They both still haven’t gotten over their fears of water.  So Steve will wrap himself around Tony and they will watch a movie or go to sleep.  This was how their relationship started.

Steve is always sweet with Tony.  He’ll open doors for him or make him food.  He’ll come down to the workshop just to keep Tony company if either of them is in a particularly sour mood.  But they still cuddle and talk when they have free time.

But when Steve came back from a failed mission that had gone from bad to worse, causing him to become trapped for a month before breaking out, he didn’t want to touch anyone.  He closed down his emotions and wouldn’t talk for the longest time.  Tony became concerned and made it his mission to find out the reason of Steve’s change.  When the SHIELD records he searched through came up empty, he went to ask Steve.

He found Steve asleep on his bed and woke him up.  Steve quickly opened his eyes, panic flashing across them before he flipped Tony under him and held his arm across his throat, effectively choking off his breath.  Tony panicked for a second as well, but quickly got a hold of himself and rubbed his hand across Steve’s back, stroking softly as his vision began to completely white out and he felt unconsciousness begin to try and take over.  He fought to stay awake and sucked in a deep breath as Steve let go and gasped, pulling Tony in his arms and touching him all over.  He whispered apologies and placed them under the covers, kissing Tony’s temple.

“M’sorry.  I’m so sorry.  You scared me.” He whispered, rubbing his hands across Tony’s arms and slowly falling back asleep.

The entire ordeal managed to make Tony even more curious about what happened while Steve was away.

Tony managed to convince Steve to tell him a few days later, guilting him into it.

“I was captured.  They would cut me and beat me and whip me.  There was this crazy guy who was always angry and he would come in for information.  They wouldn’t let me sleep.  Hit me every time I dozed.” Steve sighed, staring down at his hands.

Tony looked at him, really _looked_ , and saw the bags under his eyes and the hunted set of his face.  He grabbed Steve’s arm and held it to his chest, pressing his lips against Steve’s knuckles.  They didn’t need words right now.  Words wouldn’t be able to convey understanding and love like actions could.

So Tony held Steve against him like Steve would normally hold him and slid his fingers through his soft blond hair.  He knew.  He understood the fear.  So he would comfort Steve the way he wished he could’ve been comforted after he returned from Afghanistan.  He gave Steve all of the love he could possibly give.


End file.
